You’re Not Broken
by RedFoxProjects
Summary: Mute Max AU. Who knew that on one fateful day, when Chloe decided go to Two Whales for breakfast. That she would fall for a small freckled girl that couldn’t even speak. I hate making summaries but thats pretty much the gist of the story sorry.
1. Opening

A/N: Notes to take in before reading. 1.In order for this story to not be as repetitive as my other two, Rachel will have a reduced roll sorry about that. 2.This story will take longer to update than my other two but that can change depending on the reception this story gets. 3.Max still attends Blackwell but we won't be focusing on the Vortex club at all in this story. Pretty much means Nathan isn't mentally unstable and Victoria isn't as rude. 4. This story will be mostly in Chloes POV since Max won't talk at all. 5. This story won't be nearly as dark as my other two stories. There'll still be angst and drama but not to the level of the other two. 6.Everything else will be explained further on in thr story.

"Another shitty day." Chloe said as she got up and stretched. She looked around the big mess which was her room and sighed. She then went down into the kitchen to get something to eat. 'Looks like step-dildo and mom left early.' She thought. She walked over to the fridge and started to search for her leftover sandwich from yesterday. "This motherfucker better not have touched my food." She said while moving stuff out of the way.

"Fuck!" She said as she threw her arms up in the anger. She puffed some air out and eventually settled with eating cereal for breakfast. She went over to one the cupboards and took out a box of Frosted Flakes. She grabbed a bowl and dumped the cereal inside, adding milk right after. She grabbed a spoon and walked to her living room to watch some tv. She turned it on and sat back while scrolling through channels for something to watch. "Of course theres nothing to watch." She said to herself. She gave up and turned the tv off, instead opting to use her phone.

She watched random YouTube videos for a bit while eating her cereal. When she finished, she put the bowl in away in the sink and walked back upstairs to her room. She grabbed her towl and went to the bathroom so she can shower. She turned the water the on and started stripping down until she was naked as she waited for the water to get hot. "Finally." She said, after waiting what seemed like centuries of waiting. She entered the shower and proceeded to get lost in her thoughts for the rest of the shower. After her shower, she went to her room and got dressed for the day.

"Looking good, Price." She said to herself in the mirror. She walked back to her bed and sat on it as she tried to call none other than her bestie, Rachel Amber.

"What?" Rachel asked tiredly

"You busy?" Chloe said

"Depends."

"What do you mean it depends?" Chloe asked

"Depends on what we're doing dumbo." Rachel said as she yawned.

"Screw you but look. Sergeant Asswipe ate my leftovers from yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the diner to knom on some food."

"You paying?"

"Don't I always?" Chloe asked sarcastically

"Joyce would say differently." Rachel said.

"So you're just gonna make fun of me now? In this hella nice morning." Chloe joked

"Mmm yea I guess. But seriously, yea i'll go with you to the diner."

"Alright. Can you ask Steph for me also? Been kind of busy here."

"Yea fine. I'll text you when to pick us up.Have to freshen up and all that other stuff."

"Fine, see you later."

"Bye." Rachel said as the call ended.

Chloe sighed and tossed her phone aside as she stared at her ceiling. 'Maybe a quick smoke sesh wouldn't be such a bad idea right now.' She thought. She got up to look under her bed and searched for her old shoe box. She found the box and took it out to open it, revealing a small bag of weed. 'Now, time to roll this shit up so I can kick back and relax.' She thought. She grabbed her rolling papers from inside the box and quickly rolled up a small joint before lighting it.

"Mmmm, fucking hell thats the stuff." She said as she puffed out smoke. She layed there smoking for awhile, listening to the birds outside chirping and the wind making the trees ruffle. She was lost in her own fantasy world until a loud buzzing noise shook her out of it. "The fuck?" She asked as she sat up and looked to the side. She reached over to her phone to grab it and saw that Rachel was calling. "How the? I swear it hasn't even been 10 minutes yet." She said to herself. She shook her head and grabbed the blunt before putting it out with her ashtray. She then grabbed her phone again and answered the call.

"Yea?"

"You gonna come get us now or?"

"Depends."

"Oh fuck off Chloe. Just come get us." Rachel said.

"Fine,fine, hold your horses. I'll be there in a few minutes you butt."

"You better because I don't think Steph can handle Victorias singing anymore."

"In that case, I should drive extra slow for you." Chloe joked

"God no just please hurry it up." She overheard Steph say.

"Alright fine. I'll meet you two in the front. Bye." Chloe said as she hung up.

"Time to bounce." She said as she grabbed her keys.

She walked to her truck and started it as she began her journey to Blackwell. The drive there was boring as hell for Chloe since it was a quiet morning and the radio stations were playing nothing but garbage. All though she hated Arcadia with a passion, she always enjoyed passsing through the small towns streets as she watched people go about their days. When she finally pulled up to the front of Blackwell, she took out her phone to text Rachel.

"Hey its Chloe. Your uber is outside waiting."

"Hi Chloe. Its Rachel. Please go jump off a cliff."

"I could just go to the diner by myself you know?"

"Relax, we're coming." Rachel replied.

Chloe put her phone back in her pocket and turned her truck off as she leaned back in her seat. She watched some of the teens in Blackwell walk around the campus to help pass time. One person in particular caught Chloes attention. 'Since when did they allow dogs at Blackwell? And why is it wearing that weird little vest?' She thought to herself. She watched as the girl walked towards the bus stop at the front of the school and sat down. She kept eyeing the girl as she played with her dog until she was interrupted by someone knocking on the window.

"Gonna let us in or what?"

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this small little opening to what hopefully becomes an amazing adventure. The chapters won't usually be this short but since its the opening I figured why not. As for an upload schedule, its kind of up in the air for right now. Like I said in the beginning tho, if you guys really do enjoy this story it'll get updated a bit quicker than my other two. Also again, feel free to give me tips to improve my writing via PM or commenting them. It would be greatly appreciated :). Anyways, hope you guys a great day and peace.


	2. 2 Whales

"Don't bang on my damn windows." Chloe said as she let them in.

"How else were we going to get your attention?" Rachel asked.

"Fair point."

"So where are we headed again?" Steph asked.

"The diner. My step-shit ate my leftovers from yesterday so I thought it'd be nice to treat you guys to some breakfast too." Chloe said

"You make it sound like your paying." Rachel joked

"That's because I am."

"With what? Your 86 cents?" Steph joked as well

"You know what? Fuck both of you." Chloe said as started the truck. They started laughing while Chloe pouted as she began to drive to the diner. The drive to the diner was fairly short. The trio held some small conversations to pass time on the way but when they got closer, Chloe asked a question.

"Hey, since when were dogs allowed on campus?" She asked. Rachel and Steph gave eachother a confused look until one of them answered her.

"They're not." Rachel answered.

"But I saw a girl with one earlier. I think it was a golden retriever or some shit like that."

"Oh, you're talking about Max?" Rachel asked

"That the dogs name?"

"No you idiot, its the girls name." Steph said

"Well that makes more sense. Still didn't answer my question though."

"She only has the dog because its a service dog." Rachel said

"Did not know that." Chloe said

"Well not really a service dog. Its more of a emotional support one. Didn't you see the red vest it had on?" Rachel asked.

"So thats what it was for. Guess that makes sense. But whats wrong with the girl?"

"Theres really no other way to say this but umm...she can't really talk?" Rachel said sounding unsure.

"What do you mean?"

"I think its called mutism or something around that. She can't use her voice pretty much." Steph said

"Damn. That must fucking suck." Chloe commented.

"I know right? But she does seem like she can handle herself well at least." Rachel said

"So, do you guys know her or?"

"Not really no. I haven't tried talking to her at all. She seems nice considering that she waves at me every morning. She also lets me pet the dog sometimes but other than that I know jack shit about her." Rachel said.

"Steph?"

"Same here. Even if we wanted to talk to her though, we'd probably need a sign language translator." She said

"Guess your right about that one." Chloe said

"Why do you ask?" Rachel asked

"Was just curious about it." Chloe said as she parked the truck. "Go get us a booth, im gonna go say whats up to my mom first." Chloe said as while getting out the truck.

The trio entered the diner and looked around at the place before moving. Rachel and Steph went over to a booth at the end while Chloe walked to the counter to say hi to her mom.

"Sup mom." She said.

"Oh, hey Chloe, didn't see you there. So what're you doing here?" Joyce asked

"Just came to say whats up."

"Oh really? That's all?" She asked with some sarcasm

"And maybe to get some food..." Chloe joked while rubbing the back of her neck.

Joyce chuckled and said "Of course you are Chloe. So how has your morning been?"

"Boring. Sergeant dickhead ate my food from yesterday so I came here for some food."

Joyce sighed and said "One day, you have to get use to him Chloe."

"Yea fuck that." She said

"You better watch your mouth here too. You're disturbing the customers." Joyce said as she poured some coffee for a man.

"Whatever. Look, can you just get us some food?"

"Us?"

"Forgot to mention but they're here too." Chloe said as she pointed and Steph and Rach.

"Im assuming you guys will be eating for free?" Joyce asked with sarcasm. Chloe did the fake finger guns at her and Joyce sighed again. "Alright fine. I'll be there to take your guys order in a few minutes."

"Thanks ma."

"Don't mention it Chloe." Joyce said before Chloe walked away. She went over to their booth and saw Rachel and Steph talking about something. So, she slid into her seat and asked "So what're you guys been chatting about?"

"Random crap honestly." Rachel answered

"Not suprised."

"Screw you." Steph said.

"So what'd your mom say?" Rachel asked

"Nothing important. Just asked how am I and how was my morning. Just crap like that."

"When's she coming to take our order?" Steph asked

"In a few minutes. She's helping out those jerkoffs right now." Chloe said as she pointed at some of the other customers.

"But for right now, lets get to bidness. Anything happen at Blackwell recently?"

"Nope. Just the usual stuff. The vortex club are still bitches, classes are boring, and thats about it." Steph said

"Wow this day has been boring as hell." Chloe said as she sat back.

"Well it is only like 10? So we still have hella time to do stuff." Rachel said

"You are right about that." Chloe said

"We can just hang out at Blackwell." Steph suggested

"And do what?" Chloe asked

"You got me there." Steph said

"Fuck it. You guys just wanna get high at my house?" Chloe asked

"Yea."

"Nope."

"You're a real party pooper arent you?" Chloe asked

"Not my fault, I don't feel like getting stoned in the morning." Steph said

"Whatever dude. Your loss."

"Oh come on Steph? Don't you wanna get high and fucked up with your best friends?" Rachel teased.

"Im sorry but I would not want to been in the same room with you two high." Steph joked

"We're not that bad." Rachel said

"Last time you guys smoked that hard, you told me you and Chloe made out for like 20 minutes inside her truck." Steph.

"Hey, hey, to be fair. That was a while ago when we were dating." Chloe said

"You legit called my phone to open the truck door for you...when it was unlocked."

"Now I see your point." Rachel said

"You sure you don't wanna get high with us?" Chloe asked

"Yes im sure. Just drop me off back at Blackwell."

"Alright suit yourself." Chloe said.

They kept talking for a bit longer until Joyce came to come take there order. "Hey girls." She said

"Hi Joyce." Rachel said

"Hey Joyce." Steph said

"What would you ladies like today?"

"Just get me the usual." Chloe said

"Mmk. And for you two?"

"Get me a waffle please." Rachel said.

"And for you Steph?"

"Can I get some pancakes please?"

"Of course you can. Is that all for you three?"

"Yep." Chloe said

"Alright, i'll be back with your orders in a couple minutes." Joyce told them. They nodded as Joyce started to walk back to give the order. She was cut off halfway at the entrance when she said

"Oh sorry sweetie but there are no dogs allowed here."

A/N: Wow I finally got another chapter in lol. I really didn't expect you guys to enjoy this story that much considering one of the key characters can't speak for now...maybe?...I don't just wait and see. But anyways its still amazing to see so many people are enjoying this work. I also want to thank you guys for giving not only this story a chance but my other ones also. I never expected them to blow up like how they are now. So thank you guys so much for that!! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to comment on stuff I can work on/improve on to better your guys experience here.


	3. Sorry quick announcement

Ok super late announcement but I think its pretty important. Would you guys rather have just a Mute Max? Or a mute and deaf Max as well? I have no problem making either of them but I wanted to get your guys opinion on the situation before I continue making chapters.


	4. Good morning

Quck A/N: I know I said this story will be told from Chloes POV but I had a change in thought. It still WILL be told in her POV but I decided to also make some chapters in Maxes POV as well. She won't have as much POV time as Chloe but hey, whats the risk? I've also decided to put songs titles for you guys to listen to that I think will set the mood of the chapter. To address the service the whole service dog issue, while researching again I found out that there actually emotional support dogs. These dog are there to help someone who's suffering from severe anxiety,PTSD,Depression,Bi-polar/mood swings, and other emotional/psychological conditions. So to clear it up, Max can either have an emotional support dog or just a regular pet. Its up to you really on how you see it but I see it as a emotional support dog. Was originally gonna scrap the dog idea but ehhh, the dog adds more fluff (literally and figuratively)

Max POV

 _Syd Matters-To All of You_

 _(Can't go wrong with this one)_

Max slowly arises from her slumber and rubs her eyes before yawning after. She looked to her left to find her dog "SuperMax" sleeping peacefully in his little bed. She smiles at her faithful companion as she stands up to go get ready for the day. She fixes her bed and grabs her shower supplies before heading out. She walks through the small hallway, seeing all the other girls talking or just relaxing and goes straight to the showers. She sees Kate brushing her teeth and decides to greet her. She poked her on the shoulders and gave her a small hug before backing away.

 _"Morning."_ Max signed.

"Good morning to you too, Max. Are you excited for class?"

Max wiggled her back and forth indicating she didn't really know.

"Really? How come?" She asked

 _Tired._ Max signed back while rolling her eyes.

Kate giggled at Maxes facial expression and said "You're not alone there Max. Last night I had to finish writing a report for Ms. Grants class. I didn't even get a full 8 hour sleep because of that."

 _Ouch._ Max signed

"I know right? But oh well as long as my grades are up then I guess its worth it."

 _Exactly._ Max signed

"Well I have to finish getting dressed Max. I'll see you later." Kate said as they hugged.

They waved goodbye to eachother before Max started to strip down to shower. She stepped inside and let the hot water hit her body as she got her shampoo ready in hand. She started to scrub her hair with and close her eyes while she nodded her head side to side as if a song was playing. She repeated the same process again with the hair conditioner and after about 5 more minutes she finished showering. She dried herself off, put her clothes back, and walked back to her room to change. She went to her closet and pulled out her signature hipster outfit which consisted of her grey hoodie, pink doe shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair on converse chuck taylors. Once fully dressed, she took a at her small mirror and smiled as she felt ready for the day. She walked over to SuperMax and gently shook on him to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at Max who was motioning for him to get up. He looked back down and closed his eyes again, ignoring her in the process. Max dropped her arms and blew some air out as she figured that he wanted to sleep in. So she put some food in bowl and water in his other one before leaving.

She locked her room and walked over to Kates room, so they can head to class together. She knocked on the door to which Kate opened right after.

 _Ready?_ Max signed

"Yes. Just let me close Alice cage real quick." She tells Max. Max watches Kate close it and walks back out saying "Now im ready." Max nods and they start walking to the main building for their classes. The walk there was uneventful with the occasional hi from some of their peers but nothing special. After a few minutes of more walking, they finally made it to Jeffersons class.

"Good morning Max and Kate. Its nice of you to be here so early. I see you brought SuperMax again today." He said as they walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Jefferson." Kate said.

Max just gave a polite hand wave to which Jefferson one gave back. The two girls sat at there table in the back and started to unpack their stuff. Max took out her notebook, camera, pencil, and pencil pouch while Kate just took out her pencil and notebook. They waited for class to start and after some time one by one the other students finally arrived. The bell rang after Stella walked which was Jeffersons que to start the lesson.

"Good morning class. Hows everybody feeling today?"

"Tired." Most of them answered.

"Well thats too bad. I was hoping for more energy but this is a morning class so i'll give you guys the benefit of the doubt. Anyways time for todays lesson. Today we will be talking about Alfred Hitchcocks and how he called film _Little Pieces in Time._ " He stated.

Max relaxed a little in her chair since Mr. Jefferson was about to give a long lecture about todays lesson. She started to zone out and began daydreaming about random stuff. She stayed like that for awhile until Mr. Jefferson asked her a question.

"She didn't hear you Mr. Jefferson." Kate said

"Very well. Max, can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white? Anybody? Bueller?

Everyone in class turned to face her which made her really nervous. She started to sweat a little until she quickly signed something to Kate. "Are you sure?" Kate asked.

Max nodded and Kate turned to Jefferson to answer. "She said she has to use the bathroom Mr.Jefferon."

He looked at Max again and said "Nice try Max but you can't leave until you answer."

She looked down at her paper and tried thinking of an answer but failed miserably. So she scribbled down some words on a piece of paper and showed it to Kate. She read it and looked at Max who was looking at her feeling embarrassed.

"She doesn't have an answer, Mr.Jefferson." Kate answered.

He hits of the tables loudly which scares some of the students before angrily saying "You either know this or not Max. Does anyone here know their stuff?"

Victoria quickly raised her hand which made Jefferson pick her. "Yes, Victoria."

"Diane Arbus." She answered.

"Thank you very much, Victoria. Why Arbus?"

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel, like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children."

"Good answer Victoria. At least someone knows what they're talking about." He said as he looked at everyone else in the room. "Anyways back to what I was teaching..."

Jefferson began talking again and Max put her down for the rest of the period. The class period was slow but eventually it ended. The bell rang and Mr. Jefferson went back to his desk and wished for everyone to have a good day as the students funneled out.

"You ok Max? You were pretty frazzled back there." Kate asked.

Max looked at her and signed _Im fine_

"Ok. If it makes you feel better Max, I didn't know one either." Kate said

 _Thanks_ Max signed

"No problem Max. Hey, do you think we can head into to town for lunch?"

 _Why?_ Max signed with some confusion on her face.

"I heard Dana talking about some diner there that serves amazing food. So I thought you'd like come check it out with me." Kate said

 _Sure._ Max signed with a smile.

"Great. We can ride the bus to get there." Kate said

Then a little buzzing noise came from the school intercoms indicating there was an announcement.

"Dear Blackwell students and staff, this is principal Wells speaking to give an important announcement. Due to some important circumstances stances, classes will be shutdown for the rest of the day. We will inform you all once the issue is resolved. Thank you and have a great day."

"Well I guess we can go now." Kate laughed. Max laughed with her as they both walked out the classroom. Max stopped walking as she had just thought of something. She tugged on Kates hand get her to stop as well and Kate asked "Whats wrong?"

Max quickly wrote down on her notebook: Let me get SuperMax first. I wanna take him out with us.

"Oh ok. Lets hurry then. Don't wanna be late for the bus." Kate said. Max nodded and they started walking back to the dorms for SuperMax.

5 minutes later...

They finally arrived to the dorms and Max quickly jogged to her room to get her dog. Before she went inside, she signed for Kate to wait outside to which Kate agreed and Max went inside and closed the door. She noticed that SuperMax was now laying on her bed instead of his own which was cute in her mind but also annoying because his fur would get everywhere. She started patting his head to wake him up to which he looked her face in response. Max silently giggled and motioned for him to calm down and sit. He did as told as he watched Max get his leash which made him excited as his table started to wag back and forth. Max attached the leash to his collar and fastened his vest before they went back out.

"Hey SuperMax." Kate greeted as she looked down at him. He gently placed his paw on her foot as another way of greeting her. (Since he's not really allowed to bark in the buildings.)

"Ready to go?" She asked Max

She nodded and they made their way to the bus stop at the front of the school.

Another 5 minutes later... (By the way you guys should read that in the spongebob narrator voice. Much more enjoyable that way)

They made it to the front of the school and kept walking until they finally made it to the bus stop. Kate sat down with Max following right after.

"The bus should be here in a few minutes I think." She told Max.

Max nodded and looked down at her dog. She noticed he was looking at her so she started playing with them until the bus arrived. When it finally did arrive, they entered and opted to sit near the back since it was empty. Kate sat on the other side parallel to Max so her dog can sit next to her. The bus doors closed and it started to move. Kate took out a book to read while Max pulled out her earphones to play music. The music started playing as she looked out the window while stroking SuperMaxes fur. She began to daydream once again since she had nothing else to do on the way there.

2,000 years later...

They got out the bus and stretched a little but before moving forward. "This place looks nice." Kate said as she looked at the diner.

Max gave it a skeptical look and shrugged as she didn't really know what to think of the place.

"Hopefully the foods good. Im really hungry now." Kate said as her stomach rumbled. But before they got the chance to walk, Kates phone rang. "Give me a second Max." She said. Max nodded as Kate moved little to the side to check who was calling.

"Its my mom. Max, do you think you can go get a seat for us? If not, its totally fine ju-" She got cutoff as Max stuck her hand up infront of her.

 _Its Fine._ She happily signed.

"Thanks Max. I appreciate it." Kate said as she answered the call.

Max turned around and walked to the entrance of the diner. She entered, only to be cutoff by one of the waitresses there.

"Oh sorry sweetie but there are no dogs allowed here."

A/N: I would like to thank you guys for like 1000th time lol for helping me with my story. The feedback you guys gave was amazing and pretty helpful.


	5. Lunch

A/N: Guess whos back *dun dun* back again *dun dun* I am back *dun dun* tell a friend *dun dun* But for real tho sorry I took so long. Shit happened and yeaaaaa. More notes at the end of the chapter...

 _Life is Strange OST-Max and Chloe_

"Oh sorry sweetie but there are no dogs aloud here."

Her dog whined as Max froze in her tracks in fear that something like this was gonna happen. So she looked at the waitress and tried signing to her.

"What're you doing?" She asked

Max started to panic internally as she kept trying to sign something to the waitress. SuperMax picked up on it and tried calming Max down by nudging her leg with her nose.

"I don't have time for charades hon. Ta-" Joyce was interrupted by a call from her daughter.

"She's with us mom!" The blunette yelled from the booth.

Max and Joyce turned to face where the voice came from and saw Chloe waving at both of them. Joyce then looked at the smaller girl and told her "Guess i'll let you off the hook. Just keep your dog in check. Understand?"

Max nodded and watched Joyce walk away before looking over at the loud girls booth. She saw that the blue haired girl was smiling at her, which made her nervous but ultimately walked to the booth. She looked out the window for Kate and saw she was still on the phone which upset her but was quickly taken by suprise as she felt hands wrap around her shoulders. She was sat down into the booth and saw a familiar face in Rachel.

"Hi Max." She greeted

Max smiled awkwardly and gave her a small wave. SuperMax then jumped into the empty space next to her and sat up straight.

"Thats a cool fucking dog dude." Chloe commented

SuperMax growled back in response.

"Okaaayyy then." She said slowly

Max made him settle down as the little bell at the entrance rang. It was Kate who entered the diner and immediately began looking for Max.

"Max?" She called

"She's over here Kate." Rachel waved

Kate saw the blonde girl waving at her and started walking to their booth. She sat down next to SuperMax and gently stroked his fur.

"Sorry about that Max. My mom just wanted to check up on me."

 _"Its Ok."_ She signed

"So what're you two doing here?" Steph asked

"I heard Dana talking about this place with Juliet. I got curious and asked Max if she wanted to get lunch with me here and here we are."

"Wise decision." Chloe said

"Forgive me but I don't think i've met you before."

"The names Chloe. Chloe Price." She said, imitating James Bond

Kate giggled along with Max and said "Nice to meet you Chloe. Im Kate and im sure you know Max by now."

She motioned her hand toward Max who again smiled awkwardly and waved at Chloe. Chloe grinned and did the same before whispering over at Kate.

"She can hear right?"

Kate laughed it off and whispered "Yes she can hear."

"Okay good. Just making sure."

"So what're you guys doing here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Long story short. Chloe had no food at home." Rachel answered

"That's sounds terrible."

 _Right_ Max signed

"Uhh Kate, what did Max say?" Steph asked

"What?"

"Max. She did the thing with her hands." Chloe said

"Its sign language you doofus." Rachel said as she punched Chloes side

"I couldn't remember the name of it you ass." Chloe said as she punched back

"You see what I deal with here?" Steph asked

"Its fine. But back to what Max signed, she agreed with what I said." Kate assured

"Whats it like not being able to talk?" Chloe asked

Again, Rachel punched her in the side of her ribs and whispered "Thats kind of insensitive, don't you think?"

"What? I want to know. Im curious." Chloe said as she looked at Max. Max slightly blushed and began signing something to Kate. Kate looked carefully at what Max signed and cleared her throat before speaking.

"She pretty much said its boring but you get used to it."

"How come you're not able to talk?" Steph asked

Max turned to Kate and signed something else to her.

"She said she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it." She slowly said

"Oh uhh sorry. Forget I asked."

Suddenly SuperMax began to bark at something. The group all turned to face what disturbed him and come to find out that its only Joyce with their food. Max started petting his head to calm him down which worked as the food came.

"Heres your food girls." Joyce said while placing the plates down.

"Thanks ma."

"Yea thanks Joyce." Both Rachel and Steph said

"No problem girls."

"I don't mean to intrude but me and my friend didn't get to order." Kate said

"My apologies ladies but I was busy in the back."

"Oh no its fine. Please take as long as you need."

"Nonsense. So what can I get you and your friend here?"

"What do you want Max?"

Max looked down at the menu and started scanning it with her finger. While that was happening, Rachel decided to start conversation with Steph and Chloe.

"Soooooo..."

"So what?" Steph whispered

"Im bored." Rachel said whike taking a bite of her food

"What do you wanna do after?" Steph asked

"Honestly...I don't know. I don't wanna head back to Blackwell but I also don't wanna get high. Im at a loss here."

"What do you think we should do Chloe?" Steph asked

"I don't care. Im down to do anything really." She replied

"Well I guess we're shit out of luck then." Rachel commented.

With Max...

"Are you sure thats what you ladies want?" Joyce asked

"Yes please."

"Mmk then. Give me five minutes and i'll be right out."

"Thank you and take your time." Kate said as Joyce walked away

"How are you always so nice Kate?" Rachel asked

"Its the way I was raised. Growing up in a Christian household does come with its perks."

"Don't you like...get mad sometimes at the stuff you can and can't do?" Steph asked

"Not really. I like the life I have right now."

(Should've pointed this out earlier but the seating chart is Rachel,Steph, and Chloe with Chloe at the end. Same thing with Max,Kate,and SuperMax, Max is at the end of the booth.)

While the three girls stir up conversation, Max and Chloe were left to themselves at the end of the booth. Max was looking down, playing with her SuperMaxes fur as Chloe watched. She found it quite adorable seeing the girl play with her dog because it reminded her of times she'd play with Bongo. Max took note of Chloes staring which made her look away quickly in embarrassment.

" _Real smoove Price."_ She thought

" _Im bored as hell with nothing to do. I can't but in to the others conversation since they're talking about school. Im almost done with my food annnddd to top it all off theres a cute chick in front of me with a dog. Did I call her cute? Shit scratch that I mean pretty. Wait no! God damn it! What the hell is this girl doing to you?"_ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Max tapping the table.

"Wha-?" She was cutoff by Max motioning down at a notebook with words reading " _Are you okay?"_

Chloe looked back up and saw some concern on the freckled girls face. "Oh umm shit, yea im fine. Thanks for asking." Chloe said

Max smiled and wrote down _"Just making sure._ _Im sorry but what was your name again? Im bad at this lol"_

Chloe looked off to the side and saw that the other three were still talking. She thought about just actually talking with Max but she didn't want the others to but in. So instead she motioned at Max for her pencil and wrote " _Its Chloe."_

Chloe then flipped the notebook for Max to read and sat back. She saw Max write something else down quickly and turned the notebook over to her.

 _"Nice to meet you Chloe."_

Chloe started to smile more visibly as she wrote down " _You too freckles."_ before turning the book over. She noticed that Max blushed again which made Chloe feel good inside.

 _"Wanna play Tic Tac Toe?"_ Chloe read

" _If you feel like losing. Then why not?"_ She wrote down. Max read the message and smirked back at Chloe as she began to draw the the lines for the game.

" _This should be fun."_ Chloe thought

The two played against eachother for a few minutes with Max dominating Chloe. On one hand Max was thoroughly enjoying herself and having fun. _On the other hand Chloe was getting frustrated and felt like ripping the notebook in half and stomping on it like fire. SuperMax was also interested in the game as well while he watched from Maxes side._

" _I got you now._ " Chloe thought in her head. Just as she flipped the notebook back to Max, she saw that Max again had just won. Chloe looked back up at the girl in shock and saw that she giggling to herself. Chloe quickly snatched the pencil from the tabel and scribbled " _I fucking hate this stupid game!_ "

"Wanna play again?" Max wrote

" _Im done here."_ Chloe wrote down

" _Just one more."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"C'mon"_

 _"No_

 _"Please?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Cereal?"_

 _"Uhh what?"_

 _"Are you cereal?"_

 _"No im a bowl of Oatmeal." Chloe wrote_

Chloe passed the book back and then puffed air out. She looked to her left and saw that Rachel was staring with a smile on her face, which only meant one thing.

 _"Fuck. My. Life."_

A/N: Ok so whats up? How've you guys been? Anyways I hope you all like the chapter and sorry for the extremely long wait. Like I said earlier shit happened. How do you guys feel about LiS 2? Im both happy and sad about the game because its another Life is Strange game. Like im glad they made a new one but im sad that its not with Max and everyone else. _Again sorry for the wait. I'll try my best to update more consistently but with school starting to hand out a shit tom of work, it'll be difficult to do. Hope you guys have a great week and thanks for stopping by. ;)_


	6. Bidness

_Nohidea-Drift_

"I think its time to head back. Im hella tired now." Rachel said while stretching

"It has been over an hour since we got here." Kate chuckled

"Shit already? Then we really need to get the hell out of here. My butt was starting to hurt in this seat." Chloe said

"Same here." Steph said

"How're you feeling Max?" Kate asked

The group turned to Max who was sleeping, face down on the table with SuperMaxes head on her lap.

"I probably should've mentioned it earlier but she knocked out like 20 minutes ago." Chloe said

"Thats Max for you. She's always sleeping." Kate joked

"Lets wake her up then." Rachel said

Kate nodded and gently shook Maxes shoulder. Max wiggled a little bit before lifting her head up and looked around. She saw everyone staring and flared red hot in embarrassment. She wiped some drool off her mouth and signed something to Kate.

"She said sorry."

"Nah dude its cool. Glad to you're back in the land of the living." Chloe said

"What do guys plan to do now?" Kate asked

"We don't know yet honestly." Steph answered

"What're you and Max gonna do?" Rachel asked

"I think we're gonna go back to Blackwell and call it a day. Im behind on some assignments for photography and I think Max would like to sleep some more. Right Max?"

Max nodded

"Guess its settled then. Nice meeting you Kate and you too Max." Chloe said

"Nice meeting you too Chloe." Kate said as she stood up. Max followed suit as she slid out of the booth with her dog.

"See you two back on campus." Rachel said

The two nodded and began to walk away. They waved goodbye at the trio and made their way to the bus stop. As for the girls inside, they began fixing the table so they can leave.

"That was nice." Rachel said

"Definitely more interesting than last time." Steph said

"I can't believe we were here for more than an hour. But yea it was nice." Chloe said as she stretched

"Guess I know a few more people to talk too." Rachel said

"Rach, you damn near talk to the whole school." Chloe said

"Pffff what? Me? Whole school? Theres no way. Can't be me."

"Yea definitely." Steph joked

"You guys are jealous."

"Whatever floats your boat Rachel. Can you go start up the truck for me? Im gonna tell my mom that we're leaving." Chloe said

They nodded and Chloe handed them the keys. Chloe watched as they walked outside to her truck and started walking to the counter.

"Hey ma."

"Hold on one second." She said while pouring a cup of coffee for a customer. "What is it Chloe?"

"Just wanted to let you know we're leaving."

"Im assuming you guys ate free again."

"We would've payed but..."

"Yea,yea,yea, just get on out of here Chloe."

"Thanks mom." Chloe said as she jogged out the diner. She walked to her truck and saw Rachel and Steph messing around through with the steering wheel through the windshield. "The hell are you two doing?" She asked

"Just playing around jesus." Rachel said

"Scoot your butt over. Time for me to to drive."

"Let me drive."

"I think not Rach."

"C'mon, just let me try. I think I got it."

"Definitely fucking not."

"Rachel just move over." Steph said

"Fine. You guys suck."

"Thank you." Chloe said as she hopped into the drivers seat.

"So where to?"

"Can you take us back to Blackwell? Im ready to call it a day."

"Blackwell ehh? You two tired out that bad?"

"Im sleepy to be honest." Rachel yawned

"Im just bored." Steph said

"Alrighty then. Blackwell it is." Chloe said as she floored it out of the parking lot.

Max POV

The two girls had gotten on a bus back to Blackwell shortly after their lunch with the other three. SuperMax was sleeping again as Max played with his fur while listening to music. Kate was reading one of her books from school. There were other kids on the bus as well but everyone seemed to mind their own business with very to little no conversations.

"They seemed nice." Kate said

 _I know_ Max signed

"At least now, we know a few more people we can talk to." Kate giggled

Max nodded and proceeded to open her bag. She dug through it and took out her notebook from earlier and began writing.

What're you writing?"

Max lifted the notebook and showed Kate

 _Easier to communicate like this_

"That makes sense."

Max shook her head and wrote something else down.

 _The girl with the blue hair was cool. We played Tic Tac Toe with eachother._

Blue hair? You mean Chloe?"

Max nodded

"She was pretty cool but a bit too vulgar for me."

 _She does curse a lot lol_

"They all do really. But at least they use it in a comedic way instead of a harmful one. Otherwise I don't think i'd be able to be around them."

 _What'd you think of the food?_

"I didn't eat much of it since I was talking with Rachel and Steph. From what I did eat, it was good."

 _I loved it_

You like anything food related." Kate laughed

Max playfully punched her and Kate her pouting face as she scribbled

 _I do not._

"Im just saying Max. I don't know how you do it. I can stare at food and feel like im gaining pounds but you eat an entire table and don't gain a single one."

 _Thanks for making me feel bad._

"Im sorry Max. I didn't mean to offend you." Kate said

 _Its fine._

So what do you have planned when we get back?"

 _Nothing. I think I have some work for Ms.Grant but thats it._

"You can try hanging out with Warren again." Kate giggled

Max made a face of disgust before she wrote _Gosh no. Its still a bit awkward between us._

"Its been weeks since your guys movie date. It can't be the much more awkward anymore."

 _He tried kissing me Kate._

"Oh."

 _Yea_

Im sorry Max."

 _Don't need to apologize. You didn't know. Besides Warren is a nice guy and all but he's not my type. At least he was willing to actually go out with me._

"I wouldn't worry Max. Im sure you'll find someone out there for you."

Chloe POV

"So you guys remember Elliot?" Steph asked

"God please don't bring him up." Chloe said

"You mean the guy that was thirsting over Chloe?" Rachel laughed

"Oh my fucking god." Chloe said

"Thats the one." Steph laughed

"What about him?" Rachel asked

"Nothing. Just wanted to annoy Chloe."

"Haha fuck you too."

"Awwww ish the wittle Chloe mad?" Rachel teased

"I can easily just drive off the road right now you know?"

"Oh believe us, we know. You won't do it though." Steph said

"I hate you both."

"No you don't. You love us." Rachel said

"And you guys make it pretty fucking difficult to do so."

"Guess what." Rachel asked

"What?"

"Chicken butt." Rachel laughed

"This conversation is officially over." Chloe said as Rachel and Steph broke out in laughter.

Minutes later...

"Thanks for lunch Chloe." Rachel said

"Yea no problem."

"Drive safe you ass." Steph said

"No need to tell me what to do Captain Jackass."

Steph casually flicked her off before closing the door.

"See you guys later." Chloe said as she waved

They waved back and Chloe took that as her queue to drive away. She looked at her review mirror and saw Steph and Rachel walking up the steps and chuckled to herself.

"Assholes." She said

A/N: Alrighty so...lets get to bidness. First, I need to announce that the chapters will start to get longer as we go since the story is going at a slow rate. That also means it'll take longer for each chapter which sucks but it needs to be done. Secondly, "To Feel Again" might be updated tomorrow or sometime this week so keep your eyes peeled for that. Lastly, i'd like to say thank you to you guys for being patient with me with these chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time.


	7. Update

Sorry not a chapter lol. Just wanted to let y'all know that im not gonna disappear for another few weeks again. A new chapter will be up either Saturday or Sunday. Have a great day.


	8. Everyday Heroes

A/N:Ok,so looking back at the last actual chapter,I realized I completely forgot about SuperMax and completely wrote him off the chapter lol. The more I think about it,the bigger the chance I remove him completely. Sad to say I might go back and remove him from the story. Sorry.

Falling Down-Nohidea

 _Sometime in the morning..._

It was only one day after Max and Kates diner run in with Chloe,Rachel,and Steph and Maxes mind was a straight up mess. It was all over the place,with it bouncing from one thing to another after a few seconds. Being a mute person meant that since Max couldn't speak,she would mostly be in her mind thinking about anything and everything. The one reoccurring thought she had was of a person. That person so happened to be a blur haired girl named Chloe Price. Looking back at their lunch yesterday,Max really enjoyed being with Chloe. Seeing through her rough exterior,Max thought Chloe was funny,confident,and pretty bold from her first impression of her.

"Ms.Caulfield,are you with us?" Jefferson asked

Max shook her head a little bit and nodded. Jefferson adjusted his glasses before going on with his morning lectures. Max relaxed in her chair and took some deep breaths. She glanced around the room,trying to see what everyone was doing and saw Victoria and her group snickering at their table. She looked to her left and saw Kate taking notes,deciding not to disturb her in the process. To sum it up,Max was BORED.

"Enough of my rambling,im sure everyone here is excited to hear about the important announcement." Jefferson said

"Which is?" Victoria asked

"Its time for Blackwell's annual Everyday Hero contest. In order to win,you need to submit one simple yet stunning photo to me by the end of this month. The winner of this contest will get to fly out to San Francisco with me to one of the biggest art museums,where their work will be shown to others in the photography world."

"This should be easy." Victoria said menacingly

"I like your confidence Ms.Chase but unlike other years,there will be a new stipulation put into play."

"And that is?"

"You will be assigned a partner from either this class or any of my other classes. What you two will do is up to you and them. Any questions?"

The whole room was taken by suprise at this. Some happy,some not. As for Max,she was scared.

"Does the photo need to be anything in particular?" Alyssa asked

"No,it doesn't. It can be anything you want but like I said,I would prefer if you did something simple yet stunning."

"So,when do we get our partners?" Victoria asked

"Funny that you mention it. I have already picked out everyones partner. Since you asked first Victoria,your partner will be Ms.Marsh."

Victoria went wide eyed with her group doing the same. She then slowly turned to face Kate and Kate nervously waved at her. Victoria cursed under her breath and was about to complain to Jefferson but got interrupted.

"Hold your complaints for now Ms.Chase. If anyone has any issues with their partnering,please see me after class." He announced

Victoria sat back in her chair angrily while also subtly throwing a fit. As for Kate she looked at Max and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Well this was certainly suprising." Kate said

 _I hope she doesn't give you a hard time._ Max scribbled

"Im sure she won't. I just hope you luck is better than mine."

Max nodded in agreement as they both turned to face Jefferson.

Minutes later...

Some time has passed and now they finally got to Maxes name.

"Ms.Caulfield your partner is...hmm wow,this one should be interesting."

Lets just say Max didn't appreciate Jeffersons fishy comment at the end.

"Your partner is Rachel Amber."

Chloe POV

"Thanks ma."

"No problem hon."

Chloes morning was similar to Maxes. By similar,I mean BORING AS HELL.With Rachel and Steph in classes,she had nothing to do in her free time. This free time she had now was being spent at Two Whales for some breakfast.

"I wonder what those two boneheads are doing right now." She asked herself before taking a bit of her food. She kept munching on her food for a little bit more until she stopped when she noticed Nathan walk into the diner. "The hell?" She whispered under her breath. She eyed Nathan as he walked over to a booth next to the jukebox and sit down. She got up from her own seat began to approach Nathan herself.

"What do you want?" He asked in a grumpy tone

"The hell are you doing here?" Chloe asked

"What? Am I not allowed to get some food?" He asked,starting to get annoyed.

"No actually,you can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you know damn well that you aren't here for just 'food'."

"I'd keep it down if I were you punk." He warned

"And what're you gonna do if I don't?" Chloe asked as she got closer to his face. The two entered a stare down but next thing you know,someone else enters the diner. A man with a scruffy beard and blonde hair enters and walks toward the two.

"I'll be damned. Its been a while hasn't it? Price?"

"Go fuck yourself." Chloe said

"Thats not a way to treat an old friend now is it Chloe?"

"Can it Frank. We were never close friends. You were just me and Rachels dealer."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say that out loud."

"I don't care. What're you doing here anyways?"

Instead of giving a direct answer, he shifted his eyes over to Nathan who was looking down at his phone.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Chloe said

"When it comes to business,im all about being professional. Now if you excuse me,me and rich boy over here a something to discuss." Frank said as he sat down across from Nathan.

"Un-fucking-believable. I should rat you two out right now." Chloe threatened

"Watch it dyke. Wouldn't want something bad to happen to this diner, now would you?" Nathan threatened back

Chloe puffed some air before saying "Whatever. Have fun getting fucked up." And left the booth

"Now that,thats over with. What exactly do you need?"

"Something for a party. A big one."

Back with Chloe...

"Scumbags." She whispered as she sat down. She kept watch at the exchange going on between two. What interested her was the amount of money Nathan was spending as he whipped out a fat stack of straight 100$ bills. "Whats your game Prescott?" She asked herself,still watching it all happen. Another suprising thing to Chloe was the packaging the drugs were being handed in. Usually its just in a little lunch bag,but now its wrapped all nice and neat. After the transaction was completed,Frank stood up and casually walked out the diner with Nathan following soon after. Seeing this,Chloe quickly took out her phone and texted Steph and Rach.

Chloe:You will not believe what just went down.

Max POV

Class had just ended and Max was getting prepared to leave. Victoria was complaining to Jefferson about her whole partner ordeal with Kate. Finished packing,Max stood up from her chair and stretched before walking off. As soon as she touched the door knob though...

"Don't think I don't see you Max. I need to speak to you for a minute." Jefferson said

Max slumped her shoulders and slowly turned around to approach Jefferson.

"Excuse you Max but me and Jefferson were talking." Victoria said

"Please be nice to Max, Victoria." Kate said

"You stay out of this." Victoria retorted

"No Victoria,excuse us. I need to speak to Max here."

"Bu-"

"I will sort everything thing later Ms.Chase. You are dismissed."

Victoria sighed in defeat as she walked away. Before leaving,she flashed a look at both Max and Kate and blew air out. "Now that,thats settled. Max, I wanted to ask if you were ok with your partner. I know Rachel can be quite the character and at times be a hassle to work with so on and so fourth. Do you want a change?"

Max shakes her head.

"Oh really? Are you absolutely sure?"

She nods.

"Then it's settled. You and Ms.Amber will be partners for the Everyday Heroes Contest. If its not too troublesome for you. Can you please inform her of the situation for me. It's understandable if you can't but a favor would be useful."

Again Max nods.

"Thank you Max. Im excited to see what you two can put together." He said

Max smiled at the confidence Jefferson had in her and waved goodbye before leaving with Kate. "You two have a nice day." He said as they left.

"Want to head to Rachels room?" Kate asked

Max nodded and Kate shook her head as they headed for Rachels room.

Minutes later...

"Well...here we go." Kate said before politely knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked

"Its Kate and Max. Mr.Jefferson wanted us to tell you something."

"Gimme a sec." Rachel replied before opening the door.

"Sooo,whats up you two?"

"Nothing really." Kate said

"Well don't be shy. Feel free to come in." Said Rachel as she held the door open. Both girls walked into the dorm and were taken back by how nice it was. It had little stars plastered everywhere from the walls and some from the ceiling. "You can sit down on my bed if you want." She offered

"Im fine. Thank you."

"Max?"

Max shook her head.

"K then. So whats the big news you have to tell me?"

"Have you heard about the contest thats going on?"

"Was it the one with the whole heroes stuff and crap."

"Yea..."

"He talked about it in class for a bit. He said we'd find out who are partner is in the next two periods."

"I guess you can see why we're here then." Kate said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"One of you is my partner?"

"Max is to be specific."

"Really? Is that so?" Rachel said in a teasing manner as she looked the petite brunette. Max turned beat red and hid her face in her hands which Rachel found quite adorable in her mind.

"Is that all you two came to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Well then Kate. You mind if me and Max have a talk with just us?"

"Of course. Not at all." She said as she stood up and left,slowly closing the door.

When the door clicked shut,Rachel clapped her hands together and grinned widely and Max. Max felt slightly uncomfortable at the way Rachel was looking at her but tried her best to hide it. "Alrighty then Ma-" Randomly,Rachel got interrupted from her a notification on her phone. "Ughhh. Just give me a second Maxi."

Rachel stood up from her chair and grabbed her phone from her desk. She silently read the text to herself and was confused but also curious. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into Chloe?" She whispered

A/N: Short and shitty rushed chapter I know, sorry. But,but,but before you all kill me, I bring good news. I spoke with my counselor and got some of my classes changed and now have a much lighter schedule. That mean less work for me and more free time to WRITE. So chapters should be a little longer and updates should be more consistent. Another thing, would guys rather have me give updates on when the next chapter comes out or just leave you all in the dark like i've been doing for the past few week. I might update y'all via the story on chapter updates and changes I plan to make to the story depending if yoi guys/girls would want that. Anyways see you all next time :)


	9. Update time

Hey there, its me again! Sorry for the lack of activity but a lot of shit happened over the last few days which threw my schedule off. School didn't help very much since I had to catch up on some late assignments. To top it all off is that fact that the air here in California isn't very good to breathe in to say the least. Im living tho thankfully. Anyways, I start thanksgiving break which means more updates!!!! Yayyyyyy. As for chapter updates, they're all still in their infant stages meaning im still on the drawing board with what I want to do. Sorry if you're annoyed by that but I can't do anything about it. Something should be out soon so be ready for that. I hope you guys have a great rest of the day!


End file.
